


The Importance of Belief

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen, Post-Book 8: Written in My Own Heart's Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I wonder if perhaps," I began, then stopped, not certain of how to continue, nor if I should.





	The Importance of Belief

"I wonder if perhaps," I began, then stopped, not certain of how to continue, nor if I should. I was a doctor, a surgeon, in this time as I had been in my life elsewhere. Yet I was a healer, as well. I had some idea of the importance of belief. Of magic.

Brianna made an encouraging noise. Fresh from the future, she held her bag on her lap like a baby. She turned to me, having been angled towards the window. Listening with a mother's honed instinct for her children, who were out stomping the grounds with Roger and Jamie. So we had a little privacy to talk, my grown daughter and I.

"You said it was easier for Jem and Mandy," I ventured. Easier to go through the stones, through time. "I wonder if, not only being born to parents who can both travel, but," I groped for words.

Talking about the time-traveling ability that we shared—that I'd passed in my genes to her—always made me some level of uneasy. "Not only that, but going through themselves, as children. Mandy was just a baby."

Brianna quirked a smile. Of course she knew; better than I myself did.

"I wasn't a baby yet, mama," she pointed out gently.

"Well, no," I admitted. Brianna herself had been younger even than that. "I carried you through." Come to consider, could that have to do with the strength of Brianna's own ability to travel? If it were an ability not solely genetic, but influenced somehow by very early experience. What did that mean for my grandchildren, who carried themselves so easily between past and future?


End file.
